


Wicked joy

by lady_setsuna



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_setsuna/pseuds/lady_setsuna
Summary: Space witch Rita Repulsa really wants to please her partner Lord Zedd. Will some kinky magic do the trick?





	Wicked joy

Her magic was old. Like electricity, it flowed through her, energized her, but there was a limit. She always sensed it when the rangers killed their monsters. Her whole body was drained when they lost. All the magic that she put in those monsters vaporized. There was always a backlash. 

Today was no different. As she peered through her telescope she saw the monster fall and decompose. Her body felt depleted. Her skin itched, and her head ached. What was the point? Creating monsters, raising them, and morphing them to no avail. ‘Rita, this is all your fault,’ her husband sounded upset. She squeezed her staff, but didn’t respond. Zedd paced up and down the throne room, muttering, but she didn’t even acknowledge him and left. 

It hadn’t been too long ago that he had told her that he loved her. The feeling still confused her. She had used love potions to dominate him, to protect herself from his wrath, to make sure that he wouldn’t act out on her again. In the past, he had imprisoned her, hurt her. Her memories of him before their marriage were him mocking her magic, grabbing her wrist, yelling at her, and dominating her. That he had been so doting, without the potion, had come as a shock. 

Did she share his feelings? Space had always seemed lonely to Rita. She had never known love, never cared about anyone but herself. That he had confessed her love to him seemed so strange. Their marriage had partly been an alliance for the both of them, and she had often doubted it. He had seemed so secure. 

As she sat on the bed, he walked into the bedroom. Was he worried, or did he want to start a fight? She was afraid that he’d yell again. Their arguments got to her. They reminded her of their past, how condescending he had been. She got insecure immediately - what if he didn’t love her at all? And what if his love wasn’t as permanent as he led her to believe? What would he do if she would fail too often? He had been her boss, and then her enemy. He had ruthlessly disposed of her once already.

He wasn’t out to argue, it seemed.  
‘Is it the head aches again?’ he asked. She sighed. He sat down at the edge of their bed, softly touched her head and massaged her temples. She leaned in on him.  
‘You shouldn’t always push yourself so far,’ he said.  
‘If we want that planet, I need to push much, much harder.’  
‘We have a strategic advantage.’  
‘And that’s about it. They have the power crystals. Sometimes I think that we really don’t stand a chance.’  
He moved his hands down to rub her shoulders.  
‘You are selling yourself short. We can do this. Together.’ His massage got rougher.  
‘Zeddie, sometimes I’m not so sure anymore.’  
‘We can step up our game once we have the Zeo Crystal.’  
She didn’t respond. His massage made her feel warm and fuzzy. Was there magic in his touch? His veins were glowing. She removed his hands from her body and kissed them one by one, softly.  
‘I hate when you are weak,’ he said.  
‘Don’t be mean,’ she whispered.  
‘We can do this. We will win,’ he insisted.  
Sh held his hands, trying to make peace. Her long purple fingernails traced his wrist, the glowing veins in his arms.  
‘I guess.’  
‘I know it.’  
He responded to her touch, shifting closer. He placed one hand on her waist. The intimacy made her nervous. She knew what he wanted.  
‘We still haven’t really consumed that wedding night.’  
She blushed.  
‘Your minions kept interrupting us the past times,’ he added.  
‘Perhaps today, they won’t?’’ she muttered. His magic had ceased her pain and re-energized her, but she didn’t feel entirely comfortable. Her heart pounded in her chest. Sure, they had done things, but sex wasn’t easy in their case. They were a different species, and his anatomy was challenging. They didn’t fully understand yet how to please each other. The past months they had experimented, but it had never really been satisfactory. She stood up and faced him. She was confident. She was strong and old, but still young in a way - he made her feel new things and she wanted to be open to it. 

He picked up his staff and pointed at her. The magic evaporated her clothes, and her hairdo came undone. Her frazzled grey hair fell to her waist. She almost looked human but she wasn’t, not quite. Her veins glowed red, like his did so often, when she felt the magic run through her. It was possessive and warm. She closed her eyes and sighed, and it must have turned him on in a way, because he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. She sat down on his lap, kissing him. Her hands held his cheeks. His hands went down to her waist, and she felt his finger nails, squeezing her hard. Her tongue traced his mouth cuff, and the lines of his chin. 

Today was the first time it felt right. She was hungry for his touch. It seemed like he truly loved her, and cared for her. This relationship was not always an ideal one, but there was real trust there. They could figure this out. His tiny movements convinced her that he needed her, that this was real. 

His hands moved from her waist to her butt.  
‘You are mine,’ he said.  
‘Completely,’ she put her hands on his chest and saw the wedding ring. He grabbed her wrists and shifted their position, pushing her down on the bed. Stroking her neck, her breasts, he moved his hands down. His finger went in and she moved her head backwards. They had gotten this far the last times but this time, she was more relaxed, and it felt pleasant. Still, she worried. How could she pleasure him? Her hands searched his pelvis. She decided to use magic. A warm electric surge shot from her hands - it shot through his nerves, and she hoped it would tintelate him.  
‘Good girl,’ he whispered. ‘Keep it up.’ 

She pulled him on top of her, kissing his cheeks and the curve of his neck. She admired him. His species was so interesting, so out of the ordinary. DId they reproduce organically at all? Or was sex just a pastime for them? She didn’t know; she had never met anyone like him. Once, he had hinted a former body, before he had touched the Zeo Crystal, but she wasn’t sure how humanoid that body had been. He had hinted at being one of the last of his species. His galaxy wasn’t her own. He had come from far, a distant universe, and had colonized many worlds to make them a part of his empire. This was before she had even been born. They were both creatures of longevity, but she was still young in his opinion. He had no eyes, no mouth, but she tasted the whole galaxy in him, somehow. Whatever this was, it was good and she felt like getting lost in a black hole. They had both wandered far before they had reached this moon base. It wasn’t home, but it could be. 

He teased her with his magic, stroking her right nipple with his one hand, and her clit with his other hand. He moved on top of her - his weight was so heavy - but only had his fingers and magic to please her. She wrapped her legs around him as his strokes got more rapid. This time it was enough. She came quite fast and the sounds that she made surprised her. A broken sigh that made him laugh very softly. He couldn’t smile, but she felt his glow. 

That’s why her tears came as surprise, for the both of them. Was it relief or anxiety? She couldn’t tell.  
‘I don’t know what to do. How can I please you?’ She felt his weight lifting of her as he moved next to her, touching her arms, reassuring her.  
‘Just work your magic,’ he suggested. ‘You can be rough. I don’t mind.’  
‘But....’  
‘I want you to hurt me. I don’t feel things the way you do.’  
‘I know.’  
‘So work it.’  
‘You want me to…. dominate you? Zeddie….I….’ She moved on top of him gently.  
‘I do. That’s what I want..’  
‘But I…. You....’  
‘You just need to be playful. It’s all safe. It’s all good.’  
‘I’m not sure if I can hold back.’  
‘You don’t have to,’ Zedd insisted. 

She admired his body, his strength. He was probably right that she couldn’t hurt him too bad, but she wasn’t sure. What were his limits? She had tortured humanoids in the past and other aliens, and knew exactly what she was signing up for. Perhaps she could start with the level of pain that a regular humanoid could take, and would find erotic, and then crank it up? 

‘Get up,’ she insisted.  
Their bedroom was dark and unorthodox. Pipes ran through the ceiling, towards the throne room. Some of them had been used by Rita in the past, when she tinkered with her clay monsters. She pushed Zedd roughly toward a pipe. It weirded her out a bit that she was naked, but she tried not to be too self-conscious. The ribbons that had held her hair together were still on the floor. She grabbed one of them and tied his hands together. He looked up at her. Her makeup was washed out. 

She grabbed her staff and decided to play this out. Torture was not new to her. She was a sadist by nature, though it took some imagination to apply her skills to him, her lover.  
‘We failed today. In the past, you punished me, but not today.’  
She paced around him, like a predator.  
‘What do you have to say for yourself, mighty Lord Zedd?’ she mocked him.  
‘We will get them next time, my queen.’  
‘Next time isn’t good enough.’ The moon symbol dug in his chest and she pushed it further. He didn’t bleed but he must feel the pain, because she was digging into the organs until he pulled back. ‘We need those power coins. We need the earth.’  
‘We will prevail, soon.’  
‘I’m sorry, but soon is not good enough. I think it’s time you realize the magnitude of your failure.’  
‘Punish me, then,’ he said harshly.  
‘Oh, I will, and it will be very sweet.’  
She charged her staff and shot at him, first softly, then with more rapid beams. She counted.  
‘One….’ He didn’t seem bothered.  
‘Two....’ She cranked it up.  
‘Three…’ He started to cave a bit and held back. ‘Nnghh.’  
‘Good, good. You start to feel this. Four.’  
She kept going and going. He held back, but it was clear that he was in pain. His legs were starting to give in and he sank to the floor. 

Though it hurt her to see him like this, she kept her posture.  
‘Enough already? We just began. Get up.’  
She tapped her staff on the floor impatiently.  
‘Oh, poor baby. You wanted this…. Can you take some more? I don’t think we are quite there yet?’ She knelt down in front of him, held up his face. ‘Come on, Zeddie. Don’t you want to feel more? Isn’t this exciting? You are a big and strong monster, aren’t you? Come on…’  
He got up slowly and clumsily. His hands were still tied to the pipe.  
She slapped his face hard with her right hand. ‘Don’t be weak. Can you take one more shot?’  
He nodded.  
She dropped her wand and touched his chest. From her hands, beams of red magic surged through his body and he screamed hard. That’s when he collapsed.  


She untied him. There was little response; he seemed worn. She helped him into the bed and gently put him down. That’s when she started caressing him in a feeble attempt to soothe his body. She traced his veins with her tongue and apparently these were his sweet spots. He responded to her touch and pulled her on top of him. His hands dug into her gray hair as he encouraged her. She didn’t remember his veins being that sensitive the last times, but perhaps the fact that she had stimulated them so much through magic had somehow done the trick. Finally, she thought, as he clenched his hands into fists and came to an orgasm. 

After she covered him with the sheets, she provided more aftercare. He didn’t drink or eat, but he needed restoration often, and by means of magic. Her glowing hands touched him sweetly. He seemed exhausted despite her magic. She kissed him softly on his mouth. The iron tasted like blood, and she liked it.  
‘Zeddie?’ she asked as she curled up to him and put her arm around him. She faced his back, and this made it easier to tell him what she really felt. She wouldn’t see his response, or his potentially condescending gaze when she acted weak.  
‘Yes?’ His voice sounded weak.  
‘I love you,’ she muttered.’ She felt such a sense of relief, but it didn’t last long. When he didn’t respond immediately, she started to feel anxious. In a few seconds, many thoughts went through her head: What if he didn’t want to hear this? Or worse, what if he didn’t feel the same? What if he had still been under the influence of that love potion, when he had said that he had loved her? 

After what seemed like ages, he turned around, and faced her. He put his hand on her waist. ‘I love you too. More than anything.’ She smiled and when he was asleep, she schemed about how to defeat the rangers, and how to impress him. This was her partner, and she wanted to give him the whole universe. She wanted him to cannibalize on her magic even more, and devour her entirely. She felt such wicked joy.


End file.
